Your Ed Here
"Your Ed Here" is the 13th episode of Season 4 and the 90th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Kevin finds out what Eddy's middle name is by looking through his wallet. After Kevin reveals to Eddy that he now knows his little secret, Eddy is forced to do everything Kevin tells him to do to prevent Kevin from revealing Eddy's middle name to everybody. Plot Several dioramas have been set up in Eddy's driveway. Each one displays a scene from one of the Eds' lives, with a wax dummy replacing the boys themselves. The kids are staring at the dioramas in stunned silence when Eddy's voice breaks the quiet, remarking on how lifelike they are. Eddy then reveals the point of the waxworks: with them, you can create a dummy to be punished by your parents in your stead. Jimmy is, of course, eager to live life guilt free, and the Eds are only too willing to take his money. Edd demonstrates the process to the kids, and when it's done, a dummy pops out, formed exactly like Jimmy. While the rest of the kids are interested and impressed, Kevin wants nothing to do with those he terms dorks, so he wanders off. He stops when in the street, he finds a wallet; when Eddy hears about this, he rushes over, intrigued by the prospect of cash. The wallet is empty, however, but when Kevin looks closer, he finds out that it's owned by Eddy. Not only that, but it contains the secret of Eddy's middle name, "Skipper". Freaked out, Eddy begs him not to tell, so Kevin demands Eddy's (for once) fairly-gotten gains. Eddy refuses, and Kevin calls to Rolf, which causes Eddy to give up and hand over the money. Eddy is now in a panic, and he closes his successful business and herds his friends into his room, where he suggests they play Xs and Os. While his friends start, Eddy rushes out to check on Kevin and sees him chatting with Jimmy and Sarah. Scared, Eddy rushes over and says that everything Kevin's said was a lie. Kevin's response is that he was telling them that Eddy loves Jimmy's fashion sense, but if that's a lie, maybe he should tell them the truth. Eddy instantly says that Kevin was right, he does love Jimmy's fashion sense, and hey, maybe Jimmy has some tips for him. Meanwhile, his friends are playing tic-tac-toe, although Ed appears to have his own notion of how to play and is playing by strange, far different rules. Edd is annoyed by Ed's insane style of play, but he's soon distracted when Eddy comes in, done up like Jimmy, and takes his turn before running out of the room again. Edd thinks that something strange is going on, but is only met by Ed's retort that the strange thing is how much Edd sucks at the game. Eddy rushes out and sees Kevin talking to Nazz. He yells at Kevin to stop, and Kevin sinisterly beckons him over. Soon enough, Eddy comes back to his room, and he grabs Edd and drags him to the center of the cul-de-sac. With a quick "forgive me", Eddy bends his friend over and plants a kiss right on the lips. While Edd and Eddy retch, Kevin and Nazz laugh. Sarah enters, and Kevin calls Eddy back, only to force him to act like a seal and eat a raw fish. Edd then comes by, wanting a word with Eddy, but Eddy tells him to back off–until he learns that his father wants him. With a quick word about not talking to Kevin, Eddy comes along with Edd, who reveals that he was just trying to get Eddy away from Kevin so he could understand why Eddy's letting his sworn enemy make a fool of him. Eddy says that he can't tell, and Kevin calls him back. When Eddy comes back, all the kids have sinister grins on their faces. Jonny and Rolf make skipper jokes until Sarah starts naming rhyming words before finally saying "Skipper". At this, the kids all laugh at Eddy's middle name before walking off, happy at having put one over on Eddy. Edd comes over and is sympathetic towards Eddy, but is unable to turn Eddy's frown into a smile until he reveals that his middle name is Marion. Hearing this, Eddy instantly calls Double D's middle name out, and everyone surrounds the sockheaded boy in order to make fun of him for his embarrassing middle name. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "Life-like, ain't it? You, too, can have your wax dummy from Ed's spittin image of wax! Need a scapegoat for mom and dad to yell at? Why not blame the dummy – only twenty-five cents!" Jimmy: "You mean live life guilt-free? Give it to me, Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': an excited tone "Turn me and Plank into candles, Eddy!" ---- *'Rolf': by the wax figures "Come Kevin, the placing of the wick is not to be missed!" ---- *'Edd': watching Jonny fumble blindly around "Give Jonny back his eyes, Ed." Ed: "Right-O Jimbo!" ---- *'Kevin': "So? Swallow it or else. Right then. Hey, guys! Wanna know what Eddy's..." Eddy: "Okay, okay." swallows the fish. '' '''Kevin': holding a water gun "Oh, man. You're sick. Let me wash that down for you." squirts water at Eddy's pants. "Oops, I missed." laughs at Eddy's embarrassment. ---- *'Eddy': worriedly "Remember, Kev, loose lips sink ships." ---- *'Ed': a monkey-shaped back-scratcher "Anybody got an itch to scratch?" ---- *'Edd': "Kevin's making a fool of you in front of everyone!" Ed: "Yeah, it's usually me!" ---- *'Ed': "A fine example of who-knows-what he is." ---- *'Eddy': " angrily Kevin, you jerk! you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kevin: sarcastic "Oops, I forgot! Later, Skipper!" ---- *'Ed': "Skipper's embarrassed because now everyone knows Eddy's middle name." Edd: "Skipper?" Eddy: depressed "Ah, who cares!? My life's wrecked." Edd: "Skipper's a very, um, exceptional middle name. Be proud of it, because it will be with you for the rest of your life. Now, how about a smile? Eddy, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you my middle name!" Eddy: feebly "Okay." Edd: Well, Eddy, my middle name is Marion." is a pause while Eddy absorbs this. Eddy: "Marion?! You gotta be kidding me! That's a girl's name!" begins to laugh his head off Ed: "Marion! Like that maid!" joins in with the laughing Eddy: "HEY, EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! DOUBLE D'S MIDDLE NAME IS..." Edd: to shush Eddy "Eddy, please don't!" Eddy: "...MARION!" of the kids arrive to tease Edd about his middle name. Nazz: "My aunt's name is Marion!" Sarah: "Double D, that's so cute!" Rolf: "Marion the Hungarian?" Kevin & Jonny: "No! Marion the librarian!" kids surround Edd as they, Ed and Eddy all laugh at him. Eddy: "Kids can be so cruel, huh, Ed?" Ed: slyly "You got that right, Skipper!" Trivia *'Goof': When Eddy dressed up as Jimmy, he was wearing his red shoes, however when he saw Kevin with Nazz, in one shot his shoes turned black. * According to Eddy's ID, he is (or was, depending on the date of the picture) 12 years old, and he lives at 220 Rethink Avenue. **Although previously in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," he was seen marking his height on the wall which was shown for 11 years, indicating that his birthday might have taken place between the previous episode and here. Otherwise he may have it marked off without putting his age on the wall. *Edd and Eddy's middle names were revealed in this episode. Edd's is Marion and Eddy's is Skipper. Ed's middle name (Horace) was revealed in a later episode. *In this episode, Eddy lives at 220 Rethink Ave., but in "To Sir with Ed" he lived at 200 Rethink Ave. *Ed knew how to play tic-tac-toe in "Who Let the Ed In?" but in this episode, he doesn't. *Nazz reveals that she has an aunt named Marion. *'Eddy': "Remember Kev, loose lips sink ships." During WWII, one of the things not to do was talk about the military in relation to the content of what you talked about. This was prevalent when military men/women were on leave. The idea was that anyone could be a 'spy' and be working for the enemy. *There is a reference to the 1957 musical The Music Man near the end of the episode. After Edd reveals his middle name is Marion and Eddy yells out to the Kids what Edd's middle name is, Rolf states "Marion the Hungarian!" and Kevin and Jonny chime in, saying "No! Marion the librarian!" Marion the librarian was a character in the musical. *Ed made a reference to Robin Hood when he said "Marion, like that maid!" referring to Maid Marion from Robin Hood. This is the first episode to reference Robin Hood, the second being "Robbin' Ed." Video See also *Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax Category:Episodes Category:Season 4